1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a digital television (DTV) receiver and a method for processing a DTV signal.
2. Background
In a digital broadcasting environment, a transmitter may transmit a digital television (DTV) signal containing a video stream having a variety of bit rates in order to supply desired broadcasting contents to various consumers having a variety of tastes. A DTV receiver must receive and process the DTV signal containing the video stream having the variety of bit rates.
The present disclosure suggests a method and apparatus for allowing a transmitter and receiver to transmit and receive a DTV signal containing a video stream having a variety of bit rates.